A full-automatic test analyzer is capable of automatically performing a series of operation steps including sample addition, reagent addition, reaction, test, test result acquisition and the like. It is now very common to determine the content of a component in a sample under test by using a full-automatic detection analyzer, for example, a full-automatic chemiluminescence immunoassay analyzer which includes a sample cabin, a reagent cabin, a reaction cabin and a test cabin. The test process of the analyzer generally comprises the following steps: first, putting a sample and a reagent into the sample cabin and the reagent cabin respectively; next, adding the sample and the reagent into a cuvette; then, making the cuvette go through systems of incubation, separation, washing and the like; and finally, feeding the cuvette into a closed dark chamber and completing the test.
Chemiluminescence immunoassay (CLIA) is an analysis technique through which a chemiluminescence testing technique with high sensitivity is combined with immunoreaction with high specificity to quantitatively detect various antigens, haptens, antibodies, hormones, enzymes, fatty acids, vitamins, medicines and the like. Chemiluminescence immunoassay needs multiple reagents, including solid-phase reagents, and a common solid-phase reagent is marked magnetic particles. When in use, the magnetic particle reagents are required to be uniform in concentration. However, the magnetic particles are apt to deposit under the effect of gravity, resulting in nonuniformity. If the magnetic particle reagents participate in relevant reactions after deposition, the stability and reliability of testing results can be severely affected. Therefore, the magnetic particle reagents need to be uniformly mixed before use.
In an existing full-automatic chemiluminescence immunoassay analyzer, a stirring mechanism is used to stir and uniformly mix the magnetic particle reagents. However, this method is not only long in mixing time and poor in effect, but also very liable to cause cross pollution. If a high-frequency throughout or oscillation method is used to mix the magnetic particle reagents, the requirement that the magnetic particle reagents in a plurality of reagent kits should be simultaneously mixed cannot be met, and the test speed of the full-automatic analyzer can be lowered. In the method that the magnetic particle reagents are mixed in a transmission matching manner, an analysis instrument comprises a reagent kit conveying part and a magnetic particle reagent mixing part. By adopting a full-automatic analyzer, a corresponding reagent kit can be conveyed to a reagent acquisition position of the analyzer by the conveying part according to the demands of test items, and in the reagent kit conveying process, the magnetic particle reagents are uniformly mixed by the mixing part in a transmission matching manner. However, in an existing design, the conveying part and the mixing part belong to independent operation systems. Due to relatively independent and separated structures, the operation accuracy and reliability of the analyzer can be degraded, and the assembling complexity and the production and manufacturing costs of the analyzer can be increased. The size of the analyzer itself can also be increased due to complex and diverse modules of a mechanical structure, so that the analyzer is very large, and a relatively large space is needed in a laboratory.
In the existing full-automatic detection analyzer, the matching between a reagent kit and a reagent kit bracket generally needs complex matching structures such as a hook to keep the reagent kit in place on the reagent kit bracket. Therefore, the manufacture of the reagent kit and the reagent kit bracket is not only time consuming, but also high in cost. The reagent kit and the reagent kit bracket are incompact in structure and large in size. Mechanical noise can be generated from assembled fittings, so that the test precision of the analyzer can be affected, and moreover, subsequent repairing difficulties and cost can be increased.
In the test analysis field, multiple reagents are generally needed to accomplish the test on one item. When the full-automatic test analyzer is adopted to test the item, multiple reagents are gathered in one reagent kit, and the reagent kit is put into the full-automatic analyzer. A plurality of reagent bottle storage cavities are formed in the reagent kit, and different reagents are contained in different reagent bottles. The reagent bottles filled with the reagents are put into the reagent kit storage cavities in advance.
When different items are tested, the reagent kit in the analyzer needs to be replaced. Or the reagent kit needs to be replaced if the reagents in the reagent kit are used up. If a reagent kit without a handle is used, an operator has to grasp the body of the reagent kit to take out the reagent kit. If reagent kits are closely placed inside the analyzer, that is, the reagent kits are arranged close to one another, then the space reserved for the operator to hold the reagent kits by fingers is small, and thus the reagent kits cannot be conveniently taken out. If the reagent kit is additionally provided with a handle, although the reagent kit can be very conveniently taken out by the operator, a certain space of the instrument will be occupied by the handle, and the overall size of the instrument is increased, so that not only is the material cost of the instrument increased, but also a relatively larger space of the laboratory will be occupied.
According to demands of medical test, a plurality of test items need to be carried out with one sample sometimes. For example, to analyze whether a patient has a communicable disease, items such as serial HSV-I, HSV-II, RV, HCMV and TOXO, Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, HIV and Syphilis in series HBsAg, HBsAb, HBeAg, HBeAb, HBcAb, HCV and ToRCH of a sample of the patient need to be tested. To analyze whether the sample of the patient has a tumor marker, PSA, Cyfra21-1, AFP, CEA, NSE, CA19-9, CA15-3, CA72-4, CA125, CA 50, ProGRP, Fer, TPS, GPC3 and the like need to be tested. To determine whether a patient under test has drug abuse, items such as MOP, AMP, BAR, COC, MET, THC, BZO, MDMA, MTD, OPI and PCP need to be tested. Different test reagents are needed for different test items. Therefore, the reagent cabin of the full-automatic analyzer needs to be capable of storing a sufficient number of reagent kits at one time to satisfy test requirements. If reagent kit storing positions of the reagent cabin are not adequate, in the same test series, such as test on infectious disease series, reagent kits of corresponding test items need to be put into the analyzer for test in different batches. First, reagent kits for testing HBsAg, HBsAb, HBeAg, HBeAb, HBcAb, HCV, Chlamydia and Gonorrhea are put into the analyzer, at this time, the reagent kit storing positions of the reagent cabin of the analyzer are completely occupied, and then test is started. After the first batch of items are tested, the reagent kits used in the first batch of test are taken out, and then test reagent kits of HSV-I, HSV-II, RV, HCMV, TOXO, Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, HIV and Syphilis of a ToRCH series are put in. Therefore, the analysis test progress is affected.